Stormi Webster
Stormi Webster is Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott's daughter and first child overall for both of them. She was born on February 1, 2018 at 4:43PM PST, weighing 8lbs 9oz. According to the baby's birth certificate which was leaked by TMZ, Kylie opted for Cedars Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California and Dr. Thais Aliabadi for the birth of Stormi. Kylie's Pregnancy Headlines stating that Kylie Jenner was pregnant started appearing in July 2017. From August on, Kylie started uploading less photos of herself on her social media accounts and barely showed herself out in public. In November/December, she completely vanished from Instagram and Snapchat except for the times when Kylie Cosmetics released new products and promotional images were posted on her accounts. From September until December, there were a handful of candids of Kylie, sparking the rumors that she's pregnant. Her sisters and mother were asked straightforwardly numerous times whether the youngest Kardashian/Jenner sister is pregnant, but they wouldn't reveal anything. On November 12, 2017, photos taken by paparazzi drones showed Kylie's backyard, decorated in pink, which made it seem as if she was throwing a baby shower party. In January 2018, UAVs took pictures of a baby crib being delivered and put together in front of Kylie's home in Hidden Hills, California. Later, the first paparazzi photographs of Kylie with a bump were released by TMZ, but still noone from the family revealed anything. Reveal On February 4, 2018, Kylie Jenner uploaded a 11-minute video to her YouTube account, entitled "To Our Daughter", which showed never-seen-before home videos, taken during her pregnancy. The project, including videos of Kylie at the gynecologist, family gatherings and doing daily activities, was directed by Tyler Ross and the music for it was composed by Jacob Wilkinson-Smith. Jordyn Woods, Anastasia Karanikolaou and Kris Jenner can be seen leaving a message for the unborn baby. Along with the video, Kylie updated her social media accounts with a note to her fans, saying she apologizes for her media hiatus and explaining why she decided to disappear and how she felt during her pregnancy. The reveal almost became the most talked-about event of the day, although it was Super Bowl Sunday and usually the championship has no competitors when it comes to being the most discussed subject on social media. Kylie's daughter immediately charted in the 'Trending' page of Twitter and provoked over 3,000,000 tweets. The note that Kylie posted for her fans on Instagram became the 5th most-liked photo on the app with almost 10,000,000 likes in less than 24 hours. It was moved to #6 after the name reveal took over the first position, but soon went back to the fifth place by overtaking Beyoncé's birth announcement photo. Name The name of the baby caused a meltdown on social media and Kylie's Instagram post which revealed the name became the most liked photo on the platform with over 12,400,000 likes in less than 12 hours. Many tweets making fun of the name by mentioning the fact that the Kardashians can make a weather forecast using the names of their babies (Stormi, Reign, North, Chicago) went viral. The name took over the 'Trending' page on Twitter with over 15,000 tweets a few minutes after the post was published. Before the actual name was revealed, Butterfly, Posie and Cordelia were among the most talked-about ones with numerous theories being spread online. Meaning Many fans were certain that since butterflies are an important symbol of Kylie's relationship with Travis, the couple would choose a name that is a reference to the insect and many were disappointed to find out the girl was actually called 'Stormi'. However, curious Twitter users found a link between the name and the butterfly, described with 'the butterfly effect', which states that by flapping its wings, a butterfly can cause a hurricane (or in this case - a storm) on the other side of the world. Metaphorically, Kylie and Travis are the butterfly's wings that caused the storm - Stormi. Other capture-20180206-132644.png|"To Our Daughter" capture-20180206-132643.png 27657111_722333521305085_1835371389030399774_n.png 27540734_723206817884422_2627137506154998699_n.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, February 6, 2018 28153981_2087744871252186_1119554337475919872_n.jpg|Travis's Snapchat, March 1, 2018 DXPSOr2UQAAhvrR.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, March 1, 2018 DXY810TWsAAouQp.jpg|Kylie's Snapchat, March 3, 2018 DXoacFYWAAMrbU9.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, March 6, 2018 jordyn-woods.jpg|Kylie's Snapchat, March 10, 2018 DYEPZl-U0AA001d.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, March 11, 2018 29257869 2037955612928219 5534526825067184128 n.png|Kylie's Snapchat, March 14, 2018 1524054024_tmp_Kylie-Jenner-Travis-Scott-Stormi-Easter-Photos-2018.png|Kardashian/Jenner Easter Party, April 1, 2018 rs_634x1024-180405175526-634.kylie-jenner-stormi-instagram-2.ct.040518.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, April 5, 2018 rs_634x796-180412194216-634-kylie-jenner-mv-41218.jpg|Kylie's Instagram, April 12, 2018* Dbf6OKvX0AA1uXn.jpg|Kylie's Snapchat, April 24, 2018 *The stroller seen in the photo was designed by Fendi and is estimated to cost around $1500, which caused some controversial comments on the internet.Category:Family